Joyeux Noël !
by yuki332
Summary: Un Noël qui, cette année, ne se déroulera pas exactement selon leur tradition... Matoine et Une interruption (im)prévue ;3


_Et voila ! Joyeux Noël à tous avec un peu de retard ! o/  
Pour célébrer ça je publie un Matoine. Voila *coeur*_

 _Et Joyeux Noël Ilee ^ ^ j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ (c'est elle l'auteur du défi, elle en avait marre de mes textes sombres x) )_

 _Bonne lecture ! ;3_

"Défi : Tu dois faire un OS webshow joyeux avec les mots guitare, pull, et fenêtre !"

Bon, très bien, d'accord, c'est parti ! èwé

 **Joyeux Noël** _(l'originalité du titre, tu peux pas test x) )_

C'était un soir d'hiver très froid, mais la soirée était pourtant bien animée dans la maison de Mathieu Sommet. Les rires fusaient de toutes part, la musique engendrait des danses endiablées et la chaleur ambiante du salon ne cessait d'augmenter. Si on ne les connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait une vingtaine de personnes, mais non, ils étaient seulement deux. Deux vidéastes. Tous deux bruns. L'un grand, l'autre petit. L'un portant des lunettes, l'autre les ayant délaissées sur la table basse. Ils tournoyaient encore et encore, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son partenaire, pendant que dehors, les flocons tombaient en masse, recouvrant tout d'une épaisse couverture blanche.

\- T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? demanda le plus grand tandis qu'il faisait tourner le second youtubeur sur lui-même.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas mauvais danseur Antoine ! répondit Mathieu en souriant et en effectuant un clin d'oeil.

A ce moment là, Antoine le fit basculer en arrière, le retenant de son bras droit, dont la main était posée sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant celle de son partenaire.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus, lui chuchota-t-il, leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre.

A cet instant, la pendule sonna minuit, et les deux amis s'éloignèrent dans un rire, avant que Mathieu ne serve deux verres de _Jack Daniel's_.

C'était leur rituel. Tous les ans, le soir du réveillon de Noël, ils se retrouvaient chez Mathieu, ils papotaient, dégustaient quelques bières, avant de manger ce qui traînait sur la table, puis, vers vingt-trois heures, ils se mettaient à danser en attendant les douze coups de minuit. Ensuite, ils se posaient sur le canapé, buvaient cul-sec un verre de Whiskey, puis s'offraient leurs cadeaux, avant de finir la bouteille et de dormir jusqu'à l'après-midi. Tout ça était parti de podcast sur internet, dans lesquels on demandait de vérifier le niveau de danse, et de tester la résistance à l'alcool… pari stupide que les deux présentateurs s'amusaient à effectuer chaque année.

\- Allez, à la tienne !

Les verres se heurtèrent dans un son aiguë, et chacun bu tout le liquide ambre d'une traite avant de les déposer sur la table.

\- Égalité… égalité !

C'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Les deux verres avaient atteint la table au même moment. Sans une microseconde de décalage.

\- Et bien oui, je m'améliore, t'as vu ça ? Et BAM ! s'écria Mathieu.

Il prit la voix du Patron puis ajouta:

-Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui gagnera gamin !

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra !

\- Mais du coup… qui ouvre le cadeau en premier ?

C'était problématique. En temps normal, celui dont le verre vide était posé sur la table en premier -Antoine, jusqu'à maintenant- ouvrait son cadeau en premier.

Sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir, le youtubeur aux cheveux sauvages déclara en souriant:

-Vas-y, pour une fois, tu peux bien l'ouvrir avant !

N'attendant pas la réaction de son ami, il sorti de la salle et revint quelques instants après, un paquet de plus d'un mètre dans les bras, qu'il tendit à Mathieu.

\- Mais… commença ce dernier, l'air surpris et heureux se lisant sur son visage. Me dis pas que…

Il déballa le papier aux reflets bleu métal, avant de s'émerveiller devant le trésor qu'il venait de lui offrir. Il avait entre ses mains une guitare en bois rouge, recouverte de peinture lui donnant un magnifique effet métallisé. Elle était recouverte de diverses autocollants et signatures de grands groupes souvent présent au _Hellfest_. Mathieu la regarda longuement sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte face à tant de beauté. Cette guitare… Combien de temps l'avait-il rêvée ?

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes de bonheur.

\- Antoine je… mais… tu… je… je sais pas quoi dire… c'est… elle est magnifique !

\- Je sais je sais, répondit l'autre youtuber, fier de lui.

" _Tu as dû dépenser tellement pour cette guitare… qu'est ce que tu penseras de mon cadeau ?..._ "

\- Alors ? tu me donnes le mien maintenant ? demanda Antoine, tout joyeux.

\- Et bien…

Le petit, extrêmement gêné, prit un petit paquet derrière le canapé avant de le tendre à son destinataire. N'ayant pas cette année, fait de gros bénéfice grâce à ses vidéos, il avait été contraint de faire quelque chose à la main… Il aurait dû penser à mettre de côté un minimum d'argent, au lieu de tout dépenser dans du matériel… Et forcément, c'était cette année que ça tombait ! Lorsque Antoine lui offrait une des choses dont il rêvait le plus au monde, il n'avait pas pu lui acheter ce que lui désirait…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est carré, c'est mou… hum…

Après un instant d'hésitation, il déchira l'emballage en papier. Mathieu le voyait à son visage, il était déçu, et il y avait de quoi...

\- T'es sérieux mec ?

Il prit deux coins du tissu qu'il avait entre les mains et le leva à hauteur de ses épaules.

\- On dirait un pull fait par Mme Weasley !

En effet, c'était un haut bordeaux en laine grossière, sur lequel était inscrit un « A » doré.

Antoine se leva et jeta délicatement le pull à la Harry Potter sur les genoux de son ami, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, prétextant que le Jack donnait envie de pisser.

Malgré les efforts que le présentateur de " _What the cut ?!_ " avait fait pour cacher son ressenti, Mathieu avait bien vu que son expression avait changé. Il savait qu'il était déçu, énervé, frustré. Il savait qu'il s'attendait à mieux... Peut-être le plus grand allait-il prévoir un défi débile, ou exiger quelque chose d'autre ?... Ou alors il allait mal réagir, le laisserait seul... et jamais il ne pourra lui dire cette chose si importante...

Il voulait que tout soit parfait ce soir... C'est vrai qu'il y avait de nombreuses occasions que cette soirée se finisse mal... Mais Mathieu y croyait. Il voulait montrer qui il était, même si il était encore incapable d'expliquer le lien qui le liait mystérieusement à Antoine. Ils s'étaient rencontrés totalement par hasard, juste grâce à un message et était devenus amis. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel lien qui les liait, c'était presque le destin, même si Mathieu ne croyait pas en ses conneries. Mais dans le cas où le destin les aurait fait se rencontrer... était-ce possible qu'il brise toute leur amitié aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue ?

Mathieu se sentait glisser dans la déprime de la tristesse à force de penser à toutes ses idées obscures qu'il se refusait, tandis qu'Antoine se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ne savant pas exactement quelle réaction il devait avoir.

Certes, son ami lui avait fait un cadeau à la main... mais il lui avait pourtant dit que ce serait un cadeau inoubliable! Il se sentit stupide de l'avoir cru. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait ! Pareil, s'il avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se défile ainsi ? Antoine sentit la colère monter en lui. C'est vrai, il en avait vraiment marre de tout ça... ou peut-être était-ce la faute de l'alcool ? Dans tout les cas, il n'aimait pas les hypocrites, alors il allait tout dire à Mathieu.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, prêt à faire face à celui qui se dit schizophrène, mais un gros bruit derrière lui le poussa à se retourner.

\- Non ! Surtout, ne lui dis pas ce que tu penses !

Un homme qui semblait être entré par la fenêtre, se tenait devant lui, l'air paniqué. Il avait le visage recouvert de sang et de cicatrices, ses cheveux bruns entouraient des lunettes du genre steam punk, et son long manteau traînait presque par terre, cachant en partie ses vêtements déchirés.

A sa vue, Antoine n'eut qu'une seule question:

\- Mais vous êtes qui ?!

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance ! répondit l'individu suspect tout en s'approchant du youtubeur avec de grands gestes. Si tu lui dis, voilà ce qui va se passer !

\- Nan mais en fait je m'en f-

\- Tu va aller le voir et lui dire des choses horribles que tu penses même pas parce que t'as trop picolé ce soir ! Mais Mathieu, qui est plus sobre que toi aujourd'hui, va prendre toutes tes atrocités à cœur et tombera dans une profonde déprime.

\- Et bien il s'en remettra, il a qu'à-

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! le coupa de nouveau l'indésirable. Le 26 Décembre, tu vas revenir le voir car tu auras tout oublié et le manque de messages t'auras inquiété. Sauf que quand tu vas toquer, personne ne va répondre. Tu vas entrer en forçant la porte et le trouver allongé sur son lit !

\- ...Et ?

\- Laisse moi finir ! En le voyant tu vas t'affoler et lorsque tu verras les boites de médicaments autour de lui, tu comprendras qu'il a fait une overdose. Une tristesse incomparable va se propager en toi, te faisant toi aussi passer du côté obscur ! Tu chercheras pourquoi il a mis fin à ses jours tandis que tous les fans de " _Salut Les Geeks_ " perdront la tête car il ne pourront avoir la suite de cette émission qui leur tient tant à cœur, les rendant cannibales et causant des vagues de suicide incontrôlées !

\- Putain… Mathieu… il...

\- MAIS ! Le 24 Décembre 2016, alors que tu pensais être remis de cet incident, tu te sentais terriblement seul et passa la soirée au _Choix de Buscaron_ ! Et c'est lorsque tu bus un verre de _Jack_ que tout te revînt en mémoire ! Tu fus alors assailli par la tristesse et la colère, si bien que le 25 Décembre 2016 tu mis toi aussi fin à tes jours ! Les fans de " _What The Cut_ " finir comme ceux de SLG, puis, chaque année suivante, tous les 25 Décembre, un vidéaste se suicidait, si bien que tous les fans de la Terre finirent par se suicider ou céder au cannibalisme, et l'humanité disparut entièrement en 2138 !

L'homme reprenait son souffle tandis qu'Antoine ne cessait de marmonner "Mat' il.. il pourrait…" comme resté bloqué sur cette phrase. L'arrivant imprévu était quasiment persuadé qu'il ne l'avait même pas écouté après la partie sur Mathieu, mais il aimait faire son travail correctement. Il l'appela par son prénom, et l'interéssé releva la tête, les yeux larmoyant. Était-ce aussi l'effet de l'alcool ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant que l'inconnu, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ne brise le silence qui s'était installé d'une voix terriblement plus calme et douce que la précédente:

\- Mathieu à quelque chose d'important à te dire ce soir, alors fait pas le con. Va le rejoindre !

Ni une ni deux, Antoine sortit en trombe, arrivant presque en courant vers Mathieu. Ce dernier le regarda de ses yeux rougis, affolé par ce brusque changement d'expression chez son ami. Il n'eut même pas le temps de demander "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" que le chevelu le prit dans ses bras. Il le sera fort. Très fort. Si fort qu'il pouvait sentir son coeur battre.

Une larme s'écrasa sur le tissu épais d'un pull.

\- Antoine je suis désolé… je sais que ça ne te plaît pas… mais j'ai vraiment des problèmes d'argent ces temps-ci, c'est à peine si j'ai pu payer mon loyer… Promis je me rattraperai.

Un reniflement se fit entendre.

\- C'est pas grave Mat', je m'en fous que tu te rattrapes ou pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là, ici, avec moi.

Le plus petit se demandait si les mots qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai. Il sentit les mains de son ami se crisper.

\- Ça va aller Antoine, je suis là… Je ne te lâcherai jamais.

\- Même si je devenais insupportable et que je te disais des choses horribles en étant bourré ?

Mathieu s'éloigna légèrement du second youtubeur, qui avait le visage recouvert de larmes. Cela faisait plus que le tourmenter, c'était évident. Alors, d'un lent geste de main, il retira doucement les lunettes du chevelu, et rapprocha son visage près du sien, avant que leur lèvres s'effleurent, laissant ensuite place à un harmonieux ballet de langue. Chacun serrait l'autre contre lui, comme s'ils avaient peur que ce rêve ne leur glisse entre les doigts.

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime Antoine. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Comme seule réponse, il embrassa de nouveau Mathieu.

Dans ses bras, il était bien. Il voulait y rester, encore et encore. Il murmura:

\- Si c'est un rêve, ne me réveillez pas…

Il serra son partenaire, l'attirant encore un peu plus vers lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule en ajoutant:

\- C'est le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais de plus beau cadeau.

\- Si c'est un rêve, je veux rester endormi à jamais. Joyeux Noël Antoine.

Il y eut quelque secondes de silence pendant lequel Antoine passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de l'aîné.

\- Par contre, laisse bien tes fenêtres fermées, on sait jamais, il y a des gens étranges dehors.

Mathieu sourit, comprenant exactement de qui il voulait parler. Qu'aurait-il fait sans son aide, sans sa précieuse intervention ? Heureusement qu'Antoine ne connaissait pas encore Florent, le Visiteur du futur. " _Un jour il le verra, et je lui expliquerai que je lui avais demandé d'intervenir si les choses tournaient mal... Mais pour l'instant..._ " Ils s'échangèrent un baiser. Un baiser d'amour, de joie, de bonheur.

De longues minutes passèrent, les laissant déambuler jusqu'à la chambre, tandis que les grattouilles dans le dos se changeaient en de délicates caresses. L'air froid qui était présent peu de temps auparavant c'était curieusement réchauffé. Il s'était trouvés par hasard, mais le destin, bien qu'un peu forcé sûrement, les avait mis ensemble, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Pour la première fois, leur tradition de Noël avait été changé. Ce n'est pas avec une gueule de bois qu'il se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, mais avec une agréable sensation de chaleur les entourant, un bien-être indescriptible, une douce place trouvé dans le magnifique univers que sont les WebShows.

Voila j'espère que ce défi vous à plus x3 si vous en avez des idées, hésitez pas à les poster en review, parce que je me suis bien marrer à faire celui là x)  
Sur ce, Joyeux Noyël les gens o/ ^^


End file.
